<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Growing Pains by Djapchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233869">[Podfic] Growing Pains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan'>Djapchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Jungle Book - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podficc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aiineslin's summary:</p><p>The man cub is slow to age. Baloo worries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bagheera/Baloo (Jungle Book)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Growing Pains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975938">growing pains</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiineslin/pseuds/aiineslin">aiineslin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Listen to or Download</b> the podfic on <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1THOcj_CIOlU5nZcRgsA7TVK6bfkQjWxy/view?usp=sharing">Google</a><br/><b>Download</b> the podfic via <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/rh1p0z14wxeirac/JB_growing_pains.mp3/file">mediafire</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This Podfic was recorded for the But Make it About Musicals Challenge of the Voiceteam 2020 Project by the team Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 (to appease our mascot, Iolanthe, the purple Dragon)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>